1. Field:
The invention is concerned with sewing machine cabinets having power lifts for raising and lowering the sewing machines relative to work tables of such cabinets.
2. State of the Art:
Many developments have been made in the past in sewing machine work tables and cabinets whereby a sewing machine can be effectively raised from a relatively low storage position below a work table to either a normal sewing position or to a free arm sewing position with respect to such work table. Most of these are manually operable, as typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,738,248; Re. 28,835; and 4,135,463 to O. Berker, Kent S. Roberts et al., and Rejean Lacasse, respectively. However, one which has a power lift and has achieved significant commercial success is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,008 to Joe T. Parsons, Sr. It has a supporting platform for the sewing machine, which is mounted for up and down movement on a vertical, screw shaft rotated by a motor at the bottom of the shaft. Two cylindrical columns at respectively opposite sides of the screw shaft serve as guides for the shelf in its up and down movement, there being sleeves rigid with the shelf and slidable on such columns.